After breast surgery, other surgeries, or other procedures, patients often wear surgical compression bras in order to provide support and thereby assist in the healing process and to accommodate the drainage of fluid through drainage tubes inserted in the patient's chest. A surgical bra employed after a mastectomy must accommodate the effects of surgery including the installation of drainage tubes, the presence of port/chest catheter sites, limited movement of the patient's arms, and the accompanying post-operative pain.